


Sad Day

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie's burial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Day

As each shovel full of dirt covered the coffin of the young man he'd been privileged to call his friend, his heart grew sadder. He'd watched his friend grow and mature from boy to man.

This hadn't had to happen. The evil that infected them all had worked its unholy magic on MacLeod the worst causing him to swing the sword that killed his friend.

Now he stood in the rain watching as each shovel of ground was pitched, and the hole grew shallower and shallower. He wanted some magic words but most of all he wished Richie back.


End file.
